


Believable

by LuciferShipsIt



Series: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Case Fic, M/M, pretending to be a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of cheesy tropes challange - <br/>day 1: pretending to be a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believable

Dean didn't really think there was a case at first, if he was being honest. A monster that only killed same sex couples sounded more like a human than an actual monster. Didn't all humans taste the same? 

But Sam had insisted, and admittedly, after visiting a few of the crime scenes Dean had to admit that there was something more than a little suspicious about what was happening. It could definitely be their kind of thing.

"We need to lure it out," was Dean's initial plan, and both Sam and Castiel agreed. Lure it out, capture the thing, and figure out what it was and how to kill it. Not Dean's preferred method but they didn't have time for research now, not with a killing every night. That plan, however, seemed a lot less good now that he was driving the Impala with Castiel in the passenger's seat, an awkward silence between them only interrupted by the music coming from the radio.

"Good, so you and Cas go, I'll set up somewhere safe to take the monster to." Sam had said, clasping his hands together and standing after Dean's suggestion.  
Castiel had already turned to leave, but Dean stopped him, raising an eyebrow at Sam. "Aren't you missing here on something? How exactly are we going to lure the freaking thing? It only takes gay couples, genius."

Giving Dean a look, Sam's grin was smug as he looked between his brother and the angel. Dean didn't understand. What the hell was Sam getting at? Neither he nor Castiel were gay, and besides, where the hell would they find a guy to come with them now, and would putting him in danger would really be worth all of this? Just as Dean was about to open his mouth and ask all these questions, Castiel spoke up.

"Sam meant that we'd act like we are a couple." The angel explained, getting a nod of approval from Sam. Dean's head snapped to look at his brother. He had to be kidding. There was no way he was going to do this, Castiel was his best friend, it would make things awkward between them and they were already verging on the line of awkward with some of the conversations they had, things they did. But saying this would only earn Dean another smug look from Sam, and make things more awkward with Castiel, so all the hunter did was grunt in response and grab the keys of the Impala.

"Let's get going."

Dean parked the Impala at the spot where the first body had been found, a popular lovers' hideaway in the woods. The place was a clearing and to get there Dean had had to take a few side roads normally he'd avoid, but the bright moon light shining and quiet surroundings made up for it. He could definitely see why this place was so popular among young lovers. Patting a few spots over his jacket and boots to make sure his concealed weapons were still there, Dean then opened the car door, glancing over his shoulder when he saw the angel wasn't moving. "You coming?" He asked and climbed out of the vehicle. If they were going to do this, they might as well were going to do it the right way.

Dean hopped on the hood of the Impala, scooting back until he was leaning against the windshield. Patting on the space next to him, he looked at Castiel. "There's plenty of room, baby." He winked, knowing from now on almost every movement they made was going to be watched.

Castiel had surprise written over his face but he quickly composed himself, smiling at Dean when he joined him on the Impala, sitting so close that their shoulders were touching. "Am I meant to show you the stars now?" He spoke after a minute of silence, just as comfortable as the one in the car. "I saw it in a movie. One partner was showing the other the stars and telling them about them."

Turning his head to Castiel, Dean blinked, and wondered what kind of movies his friend had been watching, and where he'd been watching them. There were so many movies he still needed to show Castiel. "Uh, sure. If you wanna, I guess." The hunter shrugged then tilted his head upwards, looking at the hundreds of stars that lit up the sky. He couldn't help but feel almost poetic.

He watched as Castiel raised his hand and in his deep voice began talking about the different stars and constellations, telling Dean stories about them and their creation, how they came to their shape today, and Dean found himself listening. The stories weren't as interesting as Castiel's voice itself, which Dean got lost in. How deep and smooth it was, how soothing. How had Dean never realized what a huge comfort listening to Castiel speak was.

And it wasn't that Dean wanted Castiel to stop talking, but his gaze fell on the angel's lips, the slight curl of their corners as he smiled, the way they parted and closed, moving as he spoke, and Dean wanted to touch them. He didn't know what possessed him to actually act on his thoughts, but as his lips pressed against Castiel's he couldn't regret it.

Not even when a rustle was heard, and Dean's EMF was suddenly beeping, and both him and Castiel jumped up, weapons ready. They were a believable couple, and Dean was happy to know that.


End file.
